Jinto in Wonderland
by Holy Chaos
Summary: Kin of the StarsMiyukichan in Wonderland crossoverfusion. A brief look into the dreams of the the Earl of Hyde. Rating for heavy fanservice and erring on the side of caution


Jinto in Wonderland 

Disclaimer: Neither Miyuki-chan in Wonderland nor the Kin of the Stars trilogy, belong to me. Miyuki-chan is the creation of those four talented ladies known as CLAMP and Crest of the Stars and its subsequent sequels belongs to Morioka-sensei. All I ask for is an English translation of the novels.

                Lin Jinto awoke with a start, jerking upright from his bunk and breathing heavily. Already the details of the dream that had startled him out of sleep were fading rapidly from his mind, but he could say for certain that it had been one _weird_ dream. As both breathing and heart rate came under control, Jinto finally noticed that his chest felt oddly heavy. Looking down he noticed two swollen mounds of flesh that he was pretty sure he hadn't gone to sleep with and were not normally found on men. Closing his eyes he slowly counted to ten in his native Martine, then counted backwards to one in Baronh, just to be on the safe side and then looked again. They were still there and a quick hand snaked under the sheet confirmed that _it_ was missing as well.

                Certain that this was somehow one very sick practical joke of some member of the _Barsroil_'s crew, with the most likely suspects in the Engineering division, Jinto got out of the bed and pulled on the uniform that he had left on the end of the bunk, noting that it still managed to fit over the new curves in his anatomy. He was going to find out what was going on one way or another or he wasn't the Earl of Hyde. Glad that the uniform provided enough support that the annoying jiggling stopped, he marched over to the cabin door and slapped the button to open it.

                The door opened to reveal a perfectly normal corridor, with no sign of the perpetrators and Jinto stepped out warily, just in case any more tricks had been left for him, only to be nearly run down by Ekuryua racing through the passageway on a hover board yelling out, "I'm late! I'm late!"

                Jumping out of the way, Jinto made a spilt second decision to follow the gunnery officer, no matter how erratic her behaviour, on the chance that she might know what was going on. Ekuryua didn't seem to notice him though, continuing to zoom through the passageways calling out, "I'm late!" Jinto did notice that she wasn't wearing standard uniform though, for an odd, puffy white tail had been attached to the posterior of the form fitting outfit and for some reason a pair of long, floppy, white ears protruded up through her hair.

                So intent was Jinto on the sudden change in the gunnery officer's change in appearance that he didn't notice the hole that appeared suddenly in the middle of the passageway until Ekuryua suddenly jumped down it on her hover board, and by then it was too late to stop and Jinto followed her, tumbling end over end. The fall seemed to go on and on, far longer than would have been possible on a ship the _Barsroil_'s size, until finally he landed with a heavy thump at the bottom, though nowhere as hard as he should have from such a high fall. Getting to his feet and rubbing his tender posterior, Jinto looked around, trying to get some idea of where he was.

                Where ever he was, it was completely featureless, stretching off to an infinitely distant horizon. He had completed one full circle when a voice from behind him said "Hello."

                Nearly jumping out of his skin, Jinto spun around to see where there had once been emptiness was now a door, and hanging from that door, apparently unconcerned was Atosuryua, Baroness Febhdash and the commanding officer of the squadron to which the _Barsroil_ was part of, wearing a drastically modified version of her robes of nobility that did much to emphasise her not inconsiderable cleavage.

                "Ma'am, do you have any idea how to get out of here?" he asked desperately.

                "Through the door," she replied with a hint of a giggle in her voice. "How else would you get out? Just push it open."

                "Push where?" Jinto asked, as Atosuryua's body seemed to block most of the door.

                "Right here of course," she said, hands reaching up to cup her breasts.

                Of course there was only one possible response that Jinto could make that of course. He turned a bright red and began to stammer something out, but could barely make out the first syllable, his coherence reduced even further by the fact his brain was switching indiscriminately between Martine and Baronh. The rest of his body responded in a more coherent and universal way, hands coming up palms out in gesture of denial. Of course it didn't quite work out that way, as Aotsurya reached out and grabbed his hands and placed them quite firmly right where Jinto had no intention of putting them. He turned and even brighter shade than he had been before and was certain that he was going to pass out from blood rushing to his head when Atosuryua wrapped her arms around his head and drew him into her cleavage.

                Jinto's eyes started to roll back in his head as their soft warmth enveloped him until he realised that he was being drawn deeper and deeper into the smothering blackness. He started to panic, but it was useless, though rather than being smothered as he feared, he found himself falling again, though this time the fall was much shorter and when he opened his eyes after landing he was in a field of flowers on some planetary surface. Getting to his feet and rubbing under his breasts where all the falling and hitting hard surfaces was beginning to take its toll, Jinto looked around. Unlike last time, he was not alone for turning a half circle revealed that there were two others in the field and those other two were none other than Admirals Nereis and Nefee, the Bibos brothers, better known to most as the Beautiful Insanity. Oddly enough though they were not in uniform, nor were they wearing their formal robes. Instead they were wearing rather tight fitting dresses that fastened at the shoulder and were slit from the knee length hem to the hip on one side with matching high heels, one brother in red, the other in blue. They were also both sporting the same pectoral extras that Jinto was currently saddled with as well and the rather confused young noble came to the only obvious conclusion. The engineering crew has gotten to them as well.

                "Admiral Bibos…" he began, walking towards them hoping that they could somehow straighten things out, but was cut off when one of them, Jinto wasn't sure which only that he was wearing blue, threw a snap kick at him. Scrambling backwards, Jinto tied desperately to avoid the attacks as both brothers joined in on the onslaught. For what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes at most, Jinto desperately ducked, dodged and weaved, miraculously managing to avoid getting hit. Then both brothers backed off and Jinto thought he was going to have some breathing room. That was not to be though, as when he looked up the twins had put their hands together, one high and one low and they were beginning to glow blue and red respectively. As their hands pulled away, Jinto noted that they left a pink purple glow that formed the shape of a giant heart. That was the last thought he had before the brothers spoke for the first time.

                "Nereis…"

                "Nefee…"

                "HEART!!!"

                Jinto swallowed in fear as the giant heart came at him tot fast to dodge and did the only sensible thing. He shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable. It never came though and when he tentatively opened his eyes he was in a different field, this one even fuller of flowers and not bordered by trees. He spent a few moments inspecting his new surrounds and breathed a sigh of relief when he found no one else seemed to be present. As much as he wanted to get out of whatever weird place he had fallen into that was overridden by the fear of everyone he knew acting so crazy. At the moment he figured that the best thing to do was to stop and smell the flowers for a while. He was just getting up from inspecting a particularly interesting pink and yellow blossom when he banged his head on something solid and unyielding.

                Backing away Jinto looked up and saw a table where there hadn't been one before and standing back up revealed that the table held a glass rimmed and decorated with intricate silverwork that was full almost to the brim of some steaming liquid. A few steps closer and a few delicate sniffs confirmed that the beverage in the glass was indeed hot til nomh and what was more, there was a small card lying flat on the table at the glass's base. "Drink me," Jinto muttered, reading the card out loud and then shrugged. He personally preferred his til nomh cold, but he was feeling a bit thirsty so he picked up the glass and took a few tentative sips to test the temperature.

                That proved to be yet another mistake, for almost as soon as soon as he replaced the glass on the table, Jinto felt a strange tingling all over and then saw the table suddenly growing to over his head height. Looking down though showed that it wasn't that the table was growing; it was that Jinto was shrinking and pretty quickly he found that the flowers that had looked so delicate not long before now towered over him like a forest. Sighing he picked a random direction and started walking in a random direction in the hopes of finding someway of getting back to normal size. He couldn't be sure of how long he walked, but it can't have been more than a few minutes when he heard a voice calling out, "Your Grace! Your Grace!"

                Looking around Jinto couldn't see anyone, but then the glint of light off metal caught his eye and he looked up to see what looked to be an old fashioned, glass sided teapot perched on one of the flowers. Inside he could see figures moving about. "Your Grace, would you care to join us for tea?" the same voice that had been calling before called out, and Jinto finally realised that it belonged to Captain Lexushe.

                "Um, some other time perhaps?" Jinto called back, thinking of what had happened the last time he had drunk something.

                "Oh, don't spoil the party," Lexushe called back and flicked what looked like her captain's staff at him. A beam of pink light shot from the end of it and coiled around Jinto. Though he figured that it was best not to struggle as it lifted him off the ground, Jinto couldn't help but tense up as it dragged him closer to the glass side of the tea pot, though he passed through it as if it were no more substantial than air and was deposited on a pile of cushions right next to the captain of the _Gosroth_. It was then that he got a look at what she was wearing. It was a form fitting blue leotard cut low to display her natural assets, with thigh high stockings, elbow length fingerless gloves and most disturbingly of all, a top hat perched atop her head at a jaunty angle in matching colours. Neither was she alone for their were two other people in the teapot with her, and Jinto felt his heart sinking as he realised that he knew them as well. Clad in a pastel grey leotard, with a long, furry grey tail emerging from the rear and with a pair of mouse ears in the same colour was Keenesh, the Crown Prince's tactical officer whom Jinto remembered meeting briefly after the end of Operation Phantom Flame. The third member of the party was Sobassh, wearing a pale yellow leotard with a pale grey puffy tail on the back much like the one that had adorned Ekuryua's uniform and a pair of ears that were longer, thinner and a little floppier. Jinto had never been sure if the _Barsroil_'s executive officer was male or female and had been to embarrassed to ask, but judging the way the leotard was filled out, the answer was female. That or the engineering crew had struck yet again.

                "Care for some tea?" Lexushe asked, draping one arm casually around Jinto's shoulder so that her hand rested casually against one of his newly acquired breasts and gently tracing circles with one finger.

                The sensations seemed to shoot straight from Jinto's breast to his brain, pausing only to send shivers up and down Jinto's spine and almost short circuiting his ability to think clearly. "If... if you really in… insist," he managed to stammer out.

                "Oh, we do," Lexushe all but purred in his ear as she became more insistent in her manual exploration of the breast under her hand, making Jinto very glad that he was sitting down, because if he had been standing his knees would have definitely given way on him.

                Wordlessly Sobaash picked a teacup and saucer out from under the cushions around were she was sitting and filled it before handing it to Jinto. Jinto was very impressed that he managed to take the proffered cup and saucer with his hands barely trembling as Lexushe had shifted position so that she was now sitting behind him, her breasts pressed into his back through the suddenly too thin material of his uniform while Keenesh had joined in, tracing light strokes on his left leg from calf to ankle with sensations that didn't even bother to head to the brain, stopping instead in an area that Jinto was distinctly unused to having, at least in its current configuration.

                Jinto had just enough time for one sip of his tea before Keenesh suddenly pounced, one hand on each leg and her head bare centimetres from his crotch while at the same time Sobaash grabbed onto his arm and Lexushe almost put him out of commission from sensation overload when she pinched his nipples between her fingers. Panicking, Jinto threw himself out of the sudden tangle of bodies, retaining enough presence of mind to make sure that the teacup went in the opposite direction from him. What he did not expect though was too pass through the glass wall of the teapot as easily as he entered and tumble towards the ground. In what was becoming standard practice Jinto shut his eyes and hoped that when he opened them again he would be out of this crazy place.

                The jolt to his head when he landed, almost causing him to bite his tongue, suggested that this was probably not the case and when he opened his eyes, while rubbing his head where it had made contact with the ground, it only confirmed his suspicions. He was in a forest on some planetary surface, with two red tinted moons visible through a break in the treetops. On the plus side, he seemed to be back to normal size, though there was always the possibility that he had discovered the smallest forest in the Empire. "Just where am I!" he called out to the heavens as he stood up, not really expecting an answer, so it came as some surprise when he got one.

                "Your in Wonderland," a very familiar voice purred from just above him.

                Jinto turned to look up into the lower branches of the tree that he had landed at the base of, half hoping, half fearing that the voice belonged to who he thought it did. He was right, but it was not Lafiel as he knew her. Instead of wearing her uniform, or anything else that Jinto had ever seen her in, but instead, a tawny gold cat suit that stretched all the way from her ankles, where it met open toed high heel shoes only a few shades darker, to her shoulder, leaving only a little bare skin between it and the fingerless gloves of the same colour that stretched all the way to the upper arm. Nor was her hair the same shade of light blue that Jinto was used to, for it was now a tawny golden mane that swirled around her shoulders, only half tamed, a pair of cat's ears poking out the top of it. Most disconcerting of all was the golden tail that emerged from the suit just above the sweeping curved of her buttocks, for it was not stationary like all that Jinto had seen before, instead twitching through the air in manner that could only be called flirtatious.

                "Lafiel," Jinto blurted out in surprise. "Is that you?"

                "Maybe," the gold clad Lafiel replied. "But even if I am, here you can call me Cheshire Cat." She got up on all fours from the branch where she had been lounging indulgently and jumped down, landing at Jinto's feet, before springing upright and placing her hands on his shoulders so that her weight gently, but inexorably bore Jinto back until he was lying flat on the ground.

                "Would you like me to teach you something fun Jinto?" she asked, the purr in her voice growing even stronger as the tip of her tail twitched and one of her hands snuck between the hem of his uniform top and the waistband of the trousers and began tracing lazy circles while the other hand rested distractingly high on one thigh while an arch smile adorned her face.

                Part of Jinto's brain was frantically fighting its way past confusion, embarrassment and several other conflicting emotions to get an affirmative answer out of his lips while another part was telling the rest that this was indeed Lafiel before them and that they should sit down, shut up and just enjoy what was coming next instead of wasting such a perfect opportunity. Unable to think clearly with such a distracting image hanging so enticingly above him, Jinto shut his eyes in an effort to increase his badly shaken powers of concentration, but when he did so, he felt the almost immediate disappearance of Lafiel's weight over him and the removal of her hands.

                Opening his eyes and blinking, Jinto was surprised to find that it was once again daylight and he wasn't in the forest anymore, but instead appeared to be surrounded by the carefully hedges that graced several sections of the Imperial Gardens in the capital and overhead was no longer the blue arch of sky boasted by most life bearing worlds but the silvery alloy that was common in most Abh built space stations. Getting to his feet, Jinto saw that he wasn't alone, and that he surrounded by women wearing wrap around aprons with what appeared to be play card emblems on the front and other women wearing what looked to be flower costumes, specifically roses, some white and red. What was really odd was that all the women in the play card aprons, none of which were picture cards part of Jinto noted, all looked like Seelnay, one of the late Baron Febdash's vassals and that all the women in the flower costumes looked like Empress Ramaj.

                "What's going on here?" Jinto asked one of the Seelnay look alikes as he approached closer.

                "We're painting the roses red," she told him, lifting up a paint can and brush with red paint on the bristles to emphasise her point. "The new Empress only likes red roses. We'll be punished if we don't finish before she comes back."

                "I wish she'd punish me," one of the other Seelnay look alikes sighed, which was met with a general chorus of agreement and a slightly cross eyed look from Jinto.

                "Who is the new Empress?" he asked, trying to get several very distracting images out of his head.

                "You mean you haven't heard that the Lady of Chaos has become Empress?" yet another of the Seelnay clones asked and Jinto swallowed nervously a fraction of second before a haughty, high pitched and not entirely sane sounded laugh came from behind him.

                A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Jinto turned around and looked. Thigh high, laced black leather boots with spikes on the knees, a tiny g-string that would have violated public modesty laws nearly every planet in the Empire, a combination corset and bustier, again in black leather with impressive spikes in the centre of the breasts, a high collared black coat with a blood red lining; there was no doubt about it, it was Admiral Spoor. No need to look at the ruby red lips, matching eyes and characteristic thick braid thrown forward over one shoulder for anything more than confirmation.

                "So the Earl of Hyde has come to show his loyalty to his loyalty to his knew Empress," Spoor said. "Well your Grace, I shall accept your fealty by having you lick my boots."

                Jinto could think of no proper reply to that and could only stare dumbly at 'Empress' Spoor.

                "You will lick my boots or you will be punished," she commanded once again, her voice becoming stern and to emphasise her point she cracked a whip that Jinto hadn't even realised that she was carrying.

                It was at this point that Jinto decided that discretion was the better part of valour and decided to beat a hasty retreat, especially when he noticed that the whip had barbs on it. In one smooth motion he spun on one heel and sprinted as fast as he had when he and Lafiel had been chased by the forces of United Mankind. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy though and wasn't surprised when he heard Spoor's laughter and her voice ordering him to come back and accept his punishment. He even heard one of the girl's painting the flowers exclaiming how jealous she was and that she wanted to be punished. If he'd had the concentration to spare from running Jinto would have boggled at that. Instead he ducked into the high walled hedge maze hoping to loose Spoor, but she was too close and was able to follow his every turn.

                Jinto ran hard and fast, staying just out of reach of the whip, but he soon became aware of another sound besides Spoor's laughter, the crack of her whip and his own ragged breathing. It soon resolved itself into the whine of a hoverboard and a familiar voice calling out, "I'm late! I'm late!" Sure enough, a few moments later, Ekuryua raced past Jinto, still on her hoverboard with the long floppy ears protruding from her head and the puff tail on the rear of her uniform. This distracted Jinto to the pointed where he slowed down, only a fraction but it was enough and the next thing he was aware of was the whip wrapping around him, then he was off his feet and landing at Spoor's feet with a thud and her laughter rining in his ears. He cringed and closed his eyes as the whip was drawn back and waited for the sting of the barbed lash and…

                Lin Jinto awoke with a start, jerking upright from his bunk and breathing heavily. Already the details of the dream that had startled him out of sleep were fading rapidly from his mind, but he could say for certain that it had been one _weird_ dream. As both breathing and heart rate came under control, Jinto finally noticed that his chest felt oddly heavy. Looking down he noticed two swollen mounds of flesh that he was pretty sure he hadn't gone to sleep with and were not normally found on men. Closing his eyes he slowly counted to ten in his native Martine, then counted backwards to one in Baronh, just to be on the safe side and then looked again. They were still there and a quick hand snaked under the sheet confirmed that _it_ was missing as well.

                Certain that this was somehow one very sick practical joke of some member of the _Barsroil_'s crew, with the most likely suspects in the Engineering division, Jinto got out of the bed and pulled on the uniform that he had left on the end of the bunk, noting that it still managed to fit over the new curves in his anatomy. He was going to find out what was going on one way or another or he wasn't the Earl of Hyde. Glad that the uniform provided enough support that the annoying jiggling stopped, he marched over to the cabin door and slapped the button to open it.

                The door opened to reveal a perfectly normal corridor, with no sign of the perpetrators and Jinto stepped out warily, just in case any more tricks had been left for him, only to be nearly run down by Ekuryua racing through the passageway on a hover board yelling out, "I'm late! I'm late!"

                As Jinto jumped out of the gunnery officer's way, the door to his cabin shut behind him so he didn't see he screen light up with a single word on the display. Endless.

Author's Notes: There is a moral to Miyuki-chan in Wonderland, and that is that repressing one's nature is an unhealthy thing. There is a moral to this story too and that is never read Sapphic erotica before bed after Samson's commandeered the Barsroil's galley.


End file.
